


Can't help falling in love

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sakusa doesn't like human contact, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu dance around the living room at 2 am.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 84





	Can't help falling in love

It was almost 2 am. Atsumu and Sakusa were laying on the couch, talking about some stories from when they were younger, some Atsumu and Osamu's adventures and some things that happened to Sakusa when he was still in Itachiyama. A playlist played softly in the background.

To Sakusa, "human contact" has always been complicated, but Atsumu slowly made him feel comfortable about it, calmly embracing him and making sure that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries before the right time. Sakusa liked it.

He didn't notice when he fell in love. When he felt his heart racing or his shaky hands when he thought of Atsumu. Those were new feelings and, at first, he thought he was sick. Atsumu felt the same way. He didn't think he was sick, though.

Everything became really natural to Sakusa. The first time they held hands, he thought he could explode. When they shared their first kiss, he thought he was going to heaven.

He was really in love.

"Can't Help Falling In Love" started playing. Sakusa loved this song and Atsumu knew it. He smiled at Sakusa.

"Wanna dance?"

"I can't dance... I'll mess things up..."

"No problem! No one is watching, I'll guide you, c'mon."

Atsumu got up and reached out his hand to Sakusa, who quickly held it. Atsumu put his hands on his waist and they started dancing around the living room.

"See? It's not that hard."

"I see, you're also a good dancer."

"Your words flatter me, Omi-kun."

Sakusa smiled.

Atsumu got a little closer and put his head on Sakusa's shoulder, he sang in a low voice.

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you..."

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Omi-kun."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled before they kissed. Sakusa felt at home. And so did Atsumu.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
